


amends for petty grievances

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Missing Scene, Scabbers (mentioned), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Maybe I should’ve let him eat Scabbers, you know? Since he was a murderer, and all.”





	amends for petty grievances

Ron took a deep breath, summoning his courage.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you about Crookshanks,” he said. “I said some things I shouldn’t have, and he was right to be suspicious all along. So. I’m sorry.”

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide. Ron went on. “Maybe I should’ve let him eat Scabbers, you know? Since he was a murderer, and all.” He shuddered.

Ron turned to Crookshanks, who had wended between Hermione’s feet to regard him with aloof disdain. 

“My apologies to you as well, Crookshanks.”

The cat nodded gravely. Ron nodded back and walked away.

Hermione remained speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ron weasly, suspicious, can it involve scabbers in some way?
> 
> Here you go, anonymous requester. The apology Ron owed to Crookshanks and Hermione. (I checked my copy of POA to make sure Ron didn't actually apologize in the text, but I didn't find one. If someone else knows of it, please let me know.) 
> 
> Send me your own drabble requests @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
